


Vegas, Barry!

by I_Met_A_Girl



Series: Simon/Nathan Vegas AU [1]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: "this is the scene that happened before the friends to lovers fic i never wrote", Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Las Vegas, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, and they were roommates!, can be read as purely platonic, i see it as like, marnie who?, or (again) at least that's the plan, or at least that is the plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Met_A_Girl/pseuds/I_Met_A_Girl
Summary: Nathan plans on using his new reality-warping powers to make it as a big shot magician in Las Vegas. He could probably leave right now empty-handed, really, for all the worth of his possessions. Ruined clothes, a gross excuse of a bed, one scratched dvd of Jerry Maguire, and a phone on its last legs are the majority of what he has to his name. Still, there is one thing he can't leave without. That one thing has the impeccable timing to decide right now is one of those rare times he's not an utter push-over to anything Nathan asks.Marnie isn't a thing, and SimonXAlisha aren't a thing, because fanfic is terribly lawless like that
Relationships: Simon Bellamy & Nathan Young, Simon Bellamy/Nathan Young
Series: Simon/Nathan Vegas AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919674
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	Vegas, Barry!

**Author's Note:**

> Saying nice things and being honest with his feelings is, for Nathan, an experience comparable to Lucy's transformations

"You want me to come with you?" Simon asks slowly, blinking in Nathan's face as if bewildered. 

"Come on, Barry. Even you can string words together."

Simon's eyes bear into him damn near _pain_ fully, like looking at a fucking shark, and the silence that stretches and stretches and stretches is made even longer for it. That plus Nathan's attention span and general need to fill space, a second feels like a minute, and half a minute feels like a year. For however long it may have taken Simon to gather his thoughts, his response is not an affirmative or negative but simply: "Why?"

"Because I'm not immortal anymore, you insensitive prick. Someone's gotta look after me."

Simon's gaze moves one millimeter and back again - a lesser man would not have noticed - and this his jaw muscle does that clenching thing it does, and his whole body sets with decision. "What's in it for me?"

"What's in it for you?!" Nathan gestures with arms as if the very question is a source of incredulity. "It's VEGAS, Barry! All the sex and drugs a person could ask for! Hookers on every street corner - I'm sure most of them would be up for any one of your pervy piss fantasies!"

"No," Simon asserts. "Sell it to _me._ "

"Do you even listen? I just said you can pi-"

" _No,_ " Simon says again, thoroughly unmoved. "You want me to uproot my whole life and follow you across an entire ocean. _Why should I?_ Sell it to _me._ "

At that Nathan pauses - for half a second before he's jumping in place and starting to pace, mind going at speeds and directions unknowable to any other human as it does. "Alright," he stops, pointing too close to Simon's face, "With this new power... I can forge Con passes."

There's a twitch there, and Nathan knows he's on to something. Still, Simon rebuts, "You could do that here."

"Well I'm not going to BE here, am I now, Barry?"

"If you want me to give up my whole life, you're going to have to try harder than that."

"It's not like you have much of one here!" Now Nathan is getting a bit frustrated. Who is Simon of all people to have "self-worth"? Bullshit. Still, he groans to accentuate _the bit_ and tries harder. He grasps Simon's head between his hands. Simon, for his part, leans backward with a slight frown but does not pull out of his grip. "What do you want to hear?"

"What will our lives be like together?"

"That's so ga-"

"Nathan."

"Alright. Ok. So... we'll start in dumpy motel rooms with cum still on the sheets until we can get a tiny, rat-infested flat, right? But then the year after, we'll get a swankier one. Or at least a place more livable than the community center. I'll be too lazy to clean anything, and it'll drive you and your weirdness to full on vomit I'm sure, but it'll be fine because once you badger me I can just magic everything tidy again. We'll get take-out all the time, because I don't trust either of us to boil water, but at some point one of us will try anyways and I'll make a joke about you peeing the fire out instead of actually helping save the kitchen. We'll spend every other night getting messy wasted and partying with A-list celebs high off their asses, and we'll spend all the nights we're not doing that sitting on the couch watching your box set of _Battlestar: Galactica_ and avoiding the rest of the world."

Nathan was just talking out his ass, of course. On the fly, making up as he went, with his thumbs under Simon's eyes and Simon's eyes trained on him. That last part was his coup de grâce, his crescendo of emotion, and the way Simon swallowed just then, he was sure he had the kid. It was an easy bet that "every day is a sleepover" would get to someone so... Barry.

"You'll be a magician," Simon states.

"Yeah." Nathan strokes his cheekbones, not at all absentmindedly in their position. 

Simon takes a breath. "And what will I be doing?"

It stops him for half a second, to know he hasn't convinced him yet. That whole mushy whatever is taking a lot out of him. But it's only for half a second before he's back with a smirk. "You could be my vidoegrapher whatever guy. We could have a Youtube channel. It'd make it easier to get booked, right?"

"So I'm coming to make sure you don't die, and my job is still all about you."

"Well Jesus, Barry! You can use our channel as a resume thing, too, and start being a videographer whatever guy for other people. It could be your start as a filmmaker."

"Hm."

"Hm? _HM?_ What does _**HM**_ mean?"

"One last thing."

"Ughhhhhh what?"

"Tell me why you actually want me to come."

"Like I said, _someone_ needs to keep watch over me until we can get our old powers back. What if I die in a week?"

"No, Nathan," he insists seriously and in a dead determined voice declares the ultimatum: "I won't leave my little sister behind if you can't even say the real thing."

Nathan makes a face of mock horror and stomps his feet in protest. "Isn't it enough for you that I might die for real?"

"Say it. Or the answer is no."

A truly pained noise tears itself out of Nathan's chest. "I **love** you."

Simon jolts, eyebrows and eyes and face and everything in him moving. "I..." he stammers, struck, and says a quiet, "You said it bluntly," as explanation. 

"So..." Nathan continued, after two calming breaths. "You coming?"

"Nope."

Nathan's hands on his face tear over to tug hard at his ears. "How dare you! How dare you make me say all that shit! What the fuck, man! What the fuck??"

"I'm k-kidding!" Simon squirms out of his hold and glares. "I was KIDDING!"

"OH!" Nathan shoves him. "So NOW you have a sense of humor!"

"Always did." He rubs at his poor ears. "You just were never funny."

"I'm hilarious and beautiful, and you are a pathetic, perverted pedo-clod of human being who I would rather be left hanging upside down by my dick while a cheese grater is taken to my pubes in the square than move in with. So you're coming?"

"Yeah, I just gotta tell people I'm leaving. Pack and stuff."

"No rush, man, I need to forge us passports and shit anyways."

"Mm." Simon nods and starts putting his jacket back on. "So when should I meet back here?"

"I'll text you."

"You should tell your parents you're leaving, too."

"I make no commitments." They're both out the door now, but it's only Simon who has somewhere to walk. "Hey, Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you really not have come? If I messed the landing?"

Simon breaks out into a wide, evil grin. "Nathan," he confesses, "I was going to come from the moment you asked. I just wanted to know what you'd give me."

"You... you.... you MELONFUCKING TWATMUFFIN YOU BETTER KEEP THIS ATTITUDE once we're getting arrested in Vegas with no lawyer between us!" 

"I learned from the worst."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. It's not great, and it's not inspired. But this ship needs more content so. I might end up writing a sequel about them using their s3 powers to gamble and getting arrested.  
> I'm at least half sorry that I gave up on writing descriptions halfway through


End file.
